Jugglus Juggler
is a Demon that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb, as the series's main antagonist. While he has made several appearances throughout his debut, his first appearance was in episode 1, entitled "The Sunset Wanderer". Subtitle: Personality Juggler usually presented himself with proud and confident behavior to the point of tad unpleasant. As shown in The Origin Saga, he was originally much nicer and while dismayed by the fact that the light of Orb chose his best friend and rival Gai over him, Juggler reassured the latter that he indeed worthy and will support him the best he could. Unfortunately, after a tragedy which awakened his dark powers, whatever resentments that born from said rejection eventually consumed him and turned him into bitter, selfish, and calculating man who delved into the darkness so he can overcome Gai's light. His time in the darkness after the conflict against Psyqueen also resulted him developing mental instability in form of odd behaviors including reminding others of their mortality and occasional bout of insanity. Despite how far he had delved into the darkness, the good in Juggler revealed to be persist, a fact that he realized through saving Natasha from an impending doom back at Rusalka long ago and later, did a same thing to her descendant Naomi from a crashed VTOL when he hold the latter as a hostage. He soon fell into depression after this discovery, unable to fathom the fact that he shared Gai's desire to help others which he perceived as a weakness. Nevertheless, he found a new resolve thanks to Naomi's persuasion which led to his and Gai's eventual teamwork against Maga-Orochi that he ironically unleashed to the world. Although still motivated by self-interest, his change of heart after said fight is evident through his actions in sealing away Dark Ring and aiding Gai in his fights against threats, but made it clear only he who allowed to defeat his rival nonetheless. Character History 'Ultraman Orb' to be added 'THE ORIGIN SAGA' to be added 'Main series' to be added 'Ultraman Geed' to be added Other appearances 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Jugglus Juggler reappeared in the Web Series, Kaiju Girls, under the name "JJ". He served as a minor antagonist after being possessed by the Shadow Mist, until he was subdued and freed by Alien Guts. Weapons and Abilities Normal= Demon Physiology: Despite appearing as a human, Juggler is actually an alien from Planet O-50 like his rival Gai Kurenai. He possesses special ability to transform into a demonic creature clad in copper armor. *'Demon Transformation': As stated previously, Juggler possesses special ability to transform into a black demon clad in copper exoskeletal armor which strong enough to withstand severe punishment, increasing his defense. The only time said armor failed was when he rescued Natasha from Maga-Zetton's Light Bullet explosion, creating a crescent-shaped scar on his chest (although such action can be justified to the explosion size compared to his human height). *'Energy Manipulation': Juggler possesses the ability to manipulate and harness energy for variety of purposes, be it his own lifeforce or energies channeled from external source such as Maga-Orochi's dark energy. The energy which he manipulates often takes either dark red or lilac coloration depending on the source. **'Dark Punch': Juggler can increase the strength from his punches by infusing them with dark energy. **'Energy Blast': Juggler can also project energy blasts through his hands as a long-range attack. **'Healing Wave': With use of some of his own life-force, Juggler can heal others from injuries, though this technique greatly exhausted him. *'Travel Sphere': On the same vein with Ultras, Juggler can form an energy bubble around himself to quickly travel to other places and even intersellar travel. *'Superhuman Strength': Juggler possesses superhuman strength even in his natural human form, able to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *'Superhuman Speed/Reflex': Juggler can also move very fast and has a reflex greater than normal humans. *'Teleportation': Juggler can also teleport at will. The manner he teleports can be either disappear in a blur, dispersing into a cloud of darkness, or simply disappears. *'Sword Mastery': As the elite warrior from O-50 and Gai's best friend-turned-rival, Juggler is a master swordsman who specialized in the art of the Serpent-Hearted Way. |-| Serpent-hearted Blade= Serpent-Hearted Blade is Juggler's signature katana. Unlike ordinary katanas, the sword possesses following features: *'Size-Shifting': The weapon can grow to the giant size so Juggler can wield it in his giant form. **'Length Increase': Juggler can increase the length of his sword, at which the blade glows purple during the process. *'Dark Energy Manipulation': The weapon's main feature is the ability to harness and manipulate dark energies, particularly Maga-Orochi's life-force, to perform various feats. In the hands of Juggler, Serpent-Hearted Blade is a deadly weapon that can match Orbcalibur, yet its overall power is pale compared to his rival's weapon. **'Wormhole Creation': The weapon can be used to create a wormhole in the sky at will. **'Size-Change': By calling forth a large amount of energy with the weapon, Juggler can infuse his body with it to turn him into a giant. **'Darkness Detection': The weapon can be used to detect an abundance of darkness where it glows when a source of dark powers in nearby. **'Energy Slash': Juggler can unleash a crescent shaped energy slash from his Serpent-Hearted Blade as a form of long-ranged attack. The firepower of the attack can be increased by increasing the weapon's physical length or while Juggler in his giant form (at which the sword grows in accordance to Juggler's own size). ***'Crescent Moon Shockwave': A finishing move where Juggler unleashes a much more damaging dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent, severely crippling them and electrocuting them at the same time. **'Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash': A powerful slash attack empowered by dark energy which strong enough to cut through a Galactron's hull. |-| Dark Ring= Dark Ring is a dark counterpart of Gai's Orb Ring which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Juggler to awaken a kaiju and even creating a hybrid kaiju form of his own called Zeppandon. Because Juggler's heart is not completely consumed by darkness, his mastery over the device's power is pale in comparison of Mulnau. *'Kaiju Card Launch': As a dark counterpart of Orb Ring, Dark Ring can launch a Kaiju Card to weaken the sealing power of Ultra Fusion Cards. Juggler used this feature to awaken King Demon Beasts from their slumber, including Maga-Orochi. *'Ultra Fusion Card Launch': The Ring can also launch a scanned Ultra Fusion Card as well, though the only known utilized Card was Belial Fusion Card. *'Card Harvesting': On the same vein with Orb Ring which can harvest the light of Ultra Warriors into Ultra Fusion Cards, Dark Ring can harvest the essence of a kaiju's powers into its Kaiju Card out of their remains, usually after its defeat at hands of an Ultra Warrior. Juggler utilizes this feature to harvest the power of defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. *'Kaiju Summon': By scanning a Kaiju Card, the Dark Ring can summon a copy of its Kaiju origin. *'Fusion Up Kaiju': By combining two Kaiju Cards with Dark Ring, Juggler can perform Kaiju Fusion Up on the same vein with Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up where his signature Fusion Up Kaiju being Zeppandon. Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes * Juggler can't stand the melody Gai plays on the Orbnica, and receives long lasting migraines if he hears it playing. Gallery Jugglus Juggler - ultra series.png References Category:Villain Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters